Voting History
God and Herald elections God nominations * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt God Election Results Grand Moff Wibbles won the election with eight votes. Herald Nominations * Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi * Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL * Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev Herald Election Results Haunted Tree and Nar Burnt-Hands won the election with seven and five votes respectively compared to Riepold's four votes. First Session-10/05/15 Session Clarification Act Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Seconded by: Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL & Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K The bill passed with three for and none against Session Election Act Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Seconded by: Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL & Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K The bill passed with four for and none against. Nomadic Movement and Trade Bill Proposed by'':' Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K,'' 'Seconded by:'' ''Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi'' The bill passed with two for and none against. The Cartography Act Proposed by'':' Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' 'Seconded by:' Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K,'' The bill passed with three for and none against. '''The Standardized Construction Act Proposed by'':' Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' 'Seconded by:' Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev'' The bill passed with two for and none against. '''Nomad Vote Bill Proposed by: Jackie Skeleton NOMAD !!6BlLpXqYFuG Seconded by:'' 'Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K With three abstains the bill was tabled for the next session Second Session-10/10/15 '''Nomad Vote Bill Proposed by: Jackie Skeleton NOMAD !!6BlLpXqYFuG Seconded by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K The bill failed to pass with one for, three abstaining, and five against. Establishment of the Council Library Act Proposed by:Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Seconded by: Andrei - Master of Coin Spooky !!++saaZn/DN0, MekkersUndeclaredNomad !!1AGIWuniLvz The bill passed with five for.and none against. The Global Currency Act Proposed by: Unnamed Guardsman 1 Imperium !!M57ZgnbnCIQ Seconded by: Andrei - Master of Coin Spooky !!++saaZn/DN0, MekkersUndeclaredNomad !!1AGIWuniLvz The bill failed to pass with four for and four against. The Biological Warfare Act Proposed by: Venerable Dreadnought Riepold of Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL Seconded by: Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev The bill passed with four for, one abstaining, and two against. Elections for the week of 10/11/15 God Nominations * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Morning Herald Nominations * Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi Evening Herald Nominations * Inquisitor Del'tain Empire!!I6vs3QOml/P Cartographer's committee Nominations * Count Admiral Dooku Empire!!B0q0txIeVzU * Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev S.T.AL.K.E.R's !!XpPKpLoTM+K * John Kowalsky Syndicalist Action Party !OheRsnpXUY Architect's Alliance Nominations * Grand Vizier Salty Snack Empire!!UVWVFNnkdm2 Librarian Elections * Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Since no nominations were contested, all nominated individuals won their respective positions. Third Session- 10/12/15 Quorum Act Proposed by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Seconded by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Master Imperium !!E/pXNJxhTNK The bill was passed six for and none against. Weapons of Mass Autism Bill Proposed by: Planetary Governor Engels Empire !!DkggEEhqRUD Seconded by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz, Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU, Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk The bill was passed with six for and none against. Fourth Session- 10/16/15 The World Diplomacy Act Proposed by: Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU Seconded by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz The bill was passed with four for and one against. Council Structure Omnibus Proposed by: ''Planetary Governor Zaphod Empire !!DkggEEhqRUD'' Seconded by: ''Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi, Count Admiral Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU , Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk'' The bill was passed with four for and none against. Elections for 10/18/15 God Nominations * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Morning Herald Nominations * Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi Evening Herald Nominations * Inquisitor Del'tain Empire!!I6vs3QOml/P Cartographer's committee Nominations * Count Admiral Dooku Empire!!B0q0txIeVzU * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt * Grand Vizier Salty Snack Empire!!UVWVFNnkdm2 Since no nominations were contested, all nominated individuals won their respective positions. Event Session for 10/22/15 The Issues ISSUE 1: Nazimod, the former despotic ruler of TeeGee, languishes within the dungeons below the very castle we are meeting in now. We have rumours that during our time of indecision on what to do about this, the Janitors have regrouped and are massing for a rescue attempt, though we don't know where they'll come from, or when. Furthermore, the people have begun to cause disorder in the streets: It appears that we have made Nazimod simply 'disappear', and there are those who still view him as the legitimate ruler of Tee Gee, regardless of his crimes. Ladies, gentlemen, xenos. What shall we do about this growing problem? We can't afford to put it aside anymore. The longer the Janitors have to work, the more they'll incite the people against us. The Solutions TRIAL SOLUTION The Nazimod has committed heinous crimes against the people of the Land of /tg/, and has abused his powers for this own personal gain to assert his own warped and twisted morality. The Council of /tg/ was formed with the foremost loyal, influential, and most wise nations and their leaders to relieve the Nazimod from his power and to further guide the Land of /tg/ into a prosperous future. The Nazimod has then been captured and is awaiting our actions in our custody. To justify our leadership as in the best interest for the people we need to hold a trial for the Nazimod. To publicly declare his crimes against the Land of /tg/, to show his flaws, his short-comings, his abuse of power, and and to furthermore show that he was unfit to rule and lead. By doing this, we show that we are willing to follow the law of the land and that we are not just power hungry leaders looking to usurp his position, possibly making us look worse than him. We show that we are wise, we show that we are just, and we show that we have honor in dealing with his treachery. If (and when) he is found guilty, he will be summarily executed for his crimes. He cannot be allowed to live further, with such power. The threat of the Janitors still loyal to the Nazimod to incite an attempt to capture him before justice is served is something too great to ignore. A security force made up from every nation of the Council shall guard not only place where the trial is held, but also the area around it, the air above it and the ground below it. We need to make sure that there is no nook or cranny not overlooked. I'm comfortable with letting the Galactic Empire head up the security since their military police is second to none, and I would be honored to work with them to provide the peace necessary to hold the trial. The judges shall be made up of the leaders of each party, I'm not sure if their should be a Chief Justice (head judge) or not and I'll defer to the council on that. Justice demands retribution, I will see that we have it and the people will want it. Proposed By: ''Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi'' Seconded By: ' ''Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz Proposed Nazimod Solution The Nazimod, former dictator to realm of Tee Gee, committed countless acts against the people of Tee Gee during his infamous reign. He currently lives at an undisclosed location under custody of the newly formed Tee Gee High Council, an organization that originated to return peace and personal liberties to the realm. The greatest risk at the current time is the potential for the Nazimod to somehow escape the formidable power of the Council and return to his claimed throne. This must be avoided at all costs. As such, it is proposed that we hold a closed, private trial composed only of members of the council. This trial shall be recorded by all means possible. If, with all probability, the Nazimod is found guilty of his numerous crimes against the realm, he shall be summarily executed by whatever means most humanely available. The trial itself shall be run as follows: For all counts of similar crimes, evidence shall be presented by the current God of the Council, his Highness Grand Moff Wibbles, and a vote shall be had. If the evidence displays, without a fragment of a doubt, that the Nazimod has committed a grave, heinous, unjust, or otherwise unlawful act while in power, each attending member of the council shall vote Guilty or Guilty on a secret ballot (spoiler tag voting). For each count of each crime that the Nazimod is convicted of, the punishment shall be death, to prevent further atrocities. As this is not possible, if convicted of at least one death sentence, the Nazimod shall be executed and have his remains destroyed, to the be separated and a portion stored in each nation of the Council, to prevent resurrection or other undesirable outcomes. All of the trial documentation shall then be released to the public, including the founding documentation of the council, citing our reasoning behind seizure and prompt trial of the Nazimod. Evidence of his crimes shall also be released, to further support the Council's claims. Any slander as a result of these actions from former Nazimod supporters shall be ignored. Any rioting, looting, or disturbance of the peace shall be quelled with the minimum of necessary force, and no force shall be applied until authorized by passing a 2/3rds vote of all Council members (Leader, Governor, or Otherwise). This shall ensure that the Council does not immediately fall into the role of Nazimod replacement, and instead takes steps towards returning peace and prosperity to the great Realm of Tee Gee. '''Proposed By: ''Mekkers the CatCoFF !!1AGIWuniLvz'' Seconded By: ' ''Big Mek Graff CoFF !!akTbyRrUM1G The Results Haunted Tree's solution was voted to be the course of action six votes to two. Fifth Session- 10/23/15 '''Classify Unity as a Rogue State and Establish Sanctions Act Proposed by: Inquisitor Del'tain Empire !!I6vs3QOml/P Seconded by: Mekkers the Cat of Fantastic Fortresses !!1AGIWuniLvz The bill was passed with six for and none against Establishment of the Council Anti-Piracy Corps Act Proposed by: Louisa the Death Witch spooky !!rEkSWzi2+mz; Seconded by: Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi The bill was passed with five for and none against. Proposed Amendment to the WMA Bill Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk Seconded by: Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi The bill was passed five for and none against. Elections for 10/25/15 God Nominations * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Morning Herald Nominations * Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi Evening Herald Nominations * Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev Architect's Alliance Nominations * Lich Jerichospooky !!igbWgBEJtFj * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt * Mekkers the CatCoFF !!1AGIWuniLvz Since no nominations were contested, all nominated individuals won their respective positions. Sixth Session 10/26/15 Coliseum Act Proposed by'': 'Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi'' 'Seconded by: ''Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev S.T.AL.K.E.R's !!XpPKpLoTM+K, Uzgob !!z76zfvIZumz, Big Mek Graff [CoFF !!akTbyRrUM1G The Bill was passed four for and none against.